Tough Love
by noname12321
Summary: Kensei, the captain of the 9th division, a Visored has problems during the mating season and controlling himself from his heat. Will his problem affect him or his lieutenant, Shuuhei? Read to find out! Read at your own Risk! Yaoi, don't like don't read!
1. Settings

**Tough Love**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Bleach**

**Warnings****: Yaoi, Kensei**x**Shuuhei, Rape, Bondage and others…. Don't like don't read**

**Summary****: **Kensei, the captain of the 9th division, a Visored has problems during the mating season and controlling himself from his heat.

**Note**: I'll update after some time, this is my first time writing fics so I don't want any trouble!

**Time setting: **After the Visoreds were recruited as captains again.

**Genre: **Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama and others but most obvious is as stated.

#I haven't think of any other settings yet

**Please Enjoy!**


	2. Offer Chapter 1

_**Offer**_

It was a cool spring morning; Hisagi Shuuhei, the lieutenant of the 9th division, was in his office filling some paperwork. He is tall and lean-built man with dark gray eyes and short black hair and three scars straight over eye that led over his right cheek. He also has the number "69" tattooed on his left cheek, as well as blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He wears a sleeveless shihakusho and has his 9th division insignia tied to his left arm.

As a figure of a tall, muscular man with sharp figures, mussed up light gray/silver hair and brown eyes which belong to the current captain of the 9th division, Muguruma Kensei. He wore a sleeveless shihakusho which was tied with a metallic belt, a sleeveless haori and a pair of fingerless glove that covered most of his fore arms.

Said man walked in to the office of the 9th lieutenant, as Shuuhei immediately stood and bowed while saying "Ohaiyo, Kensei-taichou."

The office has a comfortable three-seat couch on a large mat in the middle of the office for a guest to sit, an office table with a chair, a large window behind the office table, three large book shelves against the walls, a counter to make tea for the lieutenant and his guests and also a cabinet filled with sake.

Kensei turned around to close the door of the office to discuss private matters with his lieutenant and walked closer to Shuuhei and said "Kid, can I ask you a something?"

"Oh, sure, please take a seat while I go make some tea" as Shuuhei walked to a counter in his office and giving Kensei a hint to take a seat on the couch.

A few minutes later, Shuuhei walked in with some nice, sweet-smelling tea with a tray and placed them above the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Kid, why did you print (is it?) that tattoo on your left cheek and what does it means?"Kensei asked with a slight look of confusion.

"I did it because I admired you after you saved me and my friends from that hollow that attacked me. You are also the reason why I become a shinigami." (I'm not sure if I'm right about this)

"Oh, that's not the thing I really wanted to ask you"

"What is it then?"

"I guess you know that there's something about me being a Visored and I have an offer to ask you…." Kensei said while scratching the back of his head.

"What about it?" Shuuhei said sipping his tea.

"Well, Visoreds have some kind of mating season, I like you and I wanted to ask if you would like to be my mate…." A pink blush was formed at the cheeks of Kensei's face.

"Y-your m-mate?" Shuuhei hesitated while spitting his tea as his face turned into a color of slight red. "I'm so sorry for my rudeness taichou" Shuuhei said while continued to apologize.

"It's ok, Kid" Kensei sighed as the both of them chuckled slightly.

"Let me think for a moment"

After a few minutes of considerations, Shuuhei answered "I'm sorry to disappoint you, taichou, but I refuse to be your mate….."

"W-wh-why?" Kensei asked with a look full of confusion and slight rage.

"It's because I have no feelings for you…"Shuuhei said looking at the floor to avoid the look of Kensei's face.

The older man sighed, placed his cup on the coffee table, then stood from his seat to leave and said "I'll leave for now, please inform the so-taichou that I can't fulfill my duty for the next few weeks. If there's an emergency or anything you need from me I'll be at my private quarter. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, taichou" Shuuhei saluted.

Kensei walked out of the room, slammed the door shut and stormed through the hallway of the 9th division barracks to his private quarter.

Enjoy and wait! ^.^ I'll try my best to make it longer!

p.s.= please review if you think I made any mistakes!


	3. Resistance Chapter 2

_**Resistance**_

On his way to his private quarters, Kensei punched a wall of the 9th division barracks till it was reduced to dusts. The results of his rage and disappointment of his lieutenant's rejection towards his offer to become his mate.

(Kensei's thoughts of Shuuhei words)

"_I'm sorry to disappoint you, taichou, but I refuse to be your mate….." _

"_It's because I have no feelings for you…"_

Barring his teeth and tightening his fists, Kensei slammed his fist to the floor of the barracks. His inner hollow chuckled "_You don't have to ask him. Think of what you can do to that brat. You could just jump on that brat and mate with him using force."_

"_No, doing that will hurt him and his emotions. I don't want that kid to live his life with no pride or dignity. He will hate me for his entire life."_

"_Stop thinking about how others feel and think about yourself. Your feelings, your emotions, your thoughts. You are only hurting yourself by thinking about what will the brat do to you. Think about it, his good looks, sexy frame, tight virgin ass, and…"_ His inner hollow said while drooling.

Kensei cut his inner hollow's words_ "Just shut up already. I won't use your negative ideas on that poor innocent kid. I'll court him properly"_

"_Well your loss, too bad for ya. He'll just keep rejecting ya. Just do it before someone decided to jump on him. Hahaha, I know you think that he's just too sexy to resist. Good luck."_His inner hollow laughed before disappearing from his thoughts.

"Crazy, sadistic, perverted inner hollow" Kensei muttered. Kensei saw the mess he made form the result of his temper tantrum. _"I'll just tell somebody to come and fix it"_ Kensei sighed, leaving the mess and heading to his private quarter.

* * *

><p>In the front of his private quarter, Kensei unlocked the door with his keys. He let out a sigh, as a ray of light shone into his own plain and simple room revealing his shadow on the floor of his private quarter. His private quarter has four rooms, the living dining room, kitchen, bathroom and a bedroom. As he entered, he turned to lock his door and went straight into the bathroom.

Kensei filled the tub with warm water as he stripped himself. He removed his gloves tossing them at the hallway, placed Tachikaze on the dining table, then took of his haori and hung them over a clothes hanger, loosened the metallic belt and removed his shihakusho revealing his muscular and well-toned figure. Then, he took away the metallic belt to remove his hakama. He pulled down the hakama along with his underwear revealing an impressively large cock and balls nested with light gray/silver curls and entered the bathtub.

The feeling of the warm water released his tension and relaxed his muscles. He let out a sigh as he relaxed in the bath tub. He thought about what his hollow had said, "_Think about it, his good looks, sexy frame, tight virgin ass" "I know you think that he's just too sexy to resist." _The thought of what his hollow said made his cock rock hard. The head of his large, erect cock poke out of the surface of the water and leaking pre-cum. "Fuck" Kensei muttered as he wrapped his hand around his erect, spreading pre-cum on the tip of his erection and started stroking and pumping his own erection, hard. Moans and groans of "Shuuhei" are coming out from Kensei's mouth. _"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Kensei. Haha"_ Kensei's inner hollow laughed. _"Nngh…, s-shut the fu-fuck up-p and g-get lost" _Kensei said._ "Suit yourself."_ His inner hollow whined with unsatisfaction. Kensei pumped his erection even faster and harder as he was nearing his climax. He imagined that he was thrusting his cock into Shuuhei's tight, virgin hole. "Shuuhei!" Kensei shouted as thick and white ribbons of cum was shot out of his cock and landed on his face, neck, shoulder, chest and abs. Kensei pumped a few more time till there's no more cum spurting form his now, flaccid cock. Kensei washed the stain of cum away and lathered soap all over his body. After bathing, he dried himself with a towel and covered his lower body with the towel, not bothering to wear any underwear or clothes.

He went to sake-filled cabinet in his dining room and took out a bottle of sake to drink. He drank a whole bottle of sake, the wiping his mouth with some sake spilling out of his mouth.

Kensei went inside his bedroom reaching for the futon inside his bedroom closet. He took the futon out along with a pillow and a comforter and set them on the bedroom floor. He took out his towel and tossed it to the corner of the bedroom. He covered his naked self with the comforter, making himself comfortable and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Done, please review!<p> 


	4. Dreams Chapter 3

_**Dreams**_

**Kensei's Dream**

_Kensei and Shuuhei lay on Kensei's futon while kissing. He crashed his lips against Shuuhei's. Biting Shuuhei's lower lips for access, Shuuhei moaned and he took it as an invitation and pushed his tongue into Shuuhei's mouth. He sucked Shuuhei's tongue and tasting the delicious flavor of Shuuhei's mouth. Shuuhei tastes sweet like candy and sugar. _

_He trailed kisses to Shuuhei's neck and nipped in between Shuuhei's neck and shoulder. Shuuhei moaned from his sucking and biting leaving trails of purple bruises and love bites. He three fingers in front of Shuuhei's face and ordered Shuuhei to suck his fingers. Shuuhei sucked on his fingers like he was giving him a blowjob. He continued his kissing, sucking and biting to Shuuhei's chest. Sucking on Shuuhei's pink hardened nipple and using his free hand to pinched the neglected nipple made Shuuhei moan while sucking on his fingers and his own cock twitching and getting harder upon hearing the moans of pleasure from the younger man. _

_The silver-haired man stopped his ministrations on Shuuhei and pulled his fingers out of the said teen's mouth. He used his dry hand to tug Shuuhei's hair leading Shuuhei's head to his leaking erection and demanded Shuuhei to suck. Shuuhei licked the tip of his cock and slightly sucked on the head. He groaned and pushed one finger into Shuuhei's tight virgin ass and started thrusting slowly while searching for Shuuhei's sweet spot. Shuuhei gasped and moaned deliciously, sending vibrations that made Kensei to almost cum. _

_The raven-haired boy sucked on his shaft while taking in inch by inch of the large erection into his mouth. When Kensei's cock was fully inside of the younger male's mouth, Kensei moaned at the warm, wet and slick feeling of Shuuhei's hot mouth. Shuuhei's throat clamped the head of his erection making him groan loudly "Gon…nna… c-cum". Shuuhei kept sucking harder, licking the veins of the cock in his mouth. Kensei quickly added a second finger into the tight hole and thrusting and scissoring the hole harder and deeper. He finally found Shuuhei's prostate and the slightest touch to the prostate made Shuuhei groan loudly with pleasure around the large cock, sending vibrations to the cock. He shot a big load of white, salty, thick and sticky liquid into Shuuhei's mouth. Shuuhei swallowed all the liquid greedily and released the now soft cock from his mouth with a 'pop'. The younger male licked his lips tasting the remaining white essence that leaked out of his mouth when the older man came inside of his mouth._

_Shuuhei kissed Kensei again. Kensei can taste his own seed in Shuuhei's mouth exploring the wet cavern and added a third finger. He kept thrusting his fingers into the hole while Shuuhei moaned loudly in his mouth. The loud moans made the silver haired man painfully hard again. He pulled his fingers out of the tight hole, used both of his hands to keep Shuuhei steady by holding his hips and pushed the head of his cock into Shuuhei's hole. Shuuhei let out a gasp as Kensei pushed his saliva slicked member deeper into his ass inch by inch. "Mmph, so tight…" Kensei started thrusting his cock slowly into the tight ass pulling his cock out until the head was only inside the younger shinigami's ass and thrust in again. He broke the kiss for air and nipped Shuuhei's earlobe. After a little while, Kensei thrusts became hard and fast. Shuuhei groaned and he knew that Kensei is going to cum. Kensei used his right hand and grasped Shuuhei's member, pumping it at the same pace as his thrusts. The ministrations became too hard for Shuuhei to handle as Shuuhei shouted "Kensei!" as he climaxed and streams of white fluid shot out of the slit of Shuuhei's cock staining Kensei's hand and both their abs. The muscles of Shuuhei's ass tightened around his cock and he shot his load into the young shinigami's ass._

**(End of Kensei's Dream)**

"Shuuhei" Kensei shouted and sat up on his futon, realizing that it was just a dream. _"I need to snap out of it, he rejected my offer. Oh shit! The season starts tomorrow. Looks like I'll just have to suffer this time too."_ Kensei sighed at the thought and saw the mess he made on his futon. White substances were staining on his comforter (blanket). He went into his bathroom and took a quick shower, preparing for his day.

* * *

><p>Shuuhei was walking to his office and at the same time Shinji was heading to Kensei's office. Shuuhei stopped and greeted "Ohaiyo, Hirako-taichou."<p>

"Ohaiyo, Hisagi-san." Shinji replied with his usual grin.

"Hirako-taichou, can I ask you a question?

"Sure, what is it?"

"You see, the other day… Ugh, never mind, so, what will happen if someone mated with a Visored?

"That someone will get pregnant if he/she is mated to the male Visored…"

"He?" Shuuhei said, shocked by the word.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter if you are male or female. So, why did you ask?" Shinji said as his grin grew wider.

"I'm just asking, it's nothing…"

"I see that Kensei talked to you about it. Did you accept it?" Shinji asked with curiosity.

"…No… Wait, how did you know?"

"Well, Kensei released some of his reiatsu and laced it around you, so that other Visoreds would think that you have mated and there's bad news for you." Shinji said his grin suddenly turned into a frown.

"What bad news?"

"Once a Visored got an interest on someone as a mate they won't stop until they get that certain someone as their mate."

"What should I do?" Shuuhei asked with fear.

"There's nothing you can do. Oh and by the way, the season starts tomorrow so you better be careful."

"Okay, thanks Hirako-taichou." Shuuhei said and walked past the captain of the 5th Division.


	5. Mission Chapter 4

_**Mission**_

Before entering his own office, Shuuhei stopped and thought for a moment_. Crap! I need to report to the So-taichou that Taichou won't be able to fulfill his duty tomorrow. I've been too busy with paper work that I forgot about that._Without second thoughts, he immediately shunpoed to the 1st division barracks.  
>As he reached the barracks, Shuuhei went to the reception table and made an appointment. He was asked to wait and was surprised to see that Kensei arrived at the office too. Since Kensei and he were from the same division, they were allowed to enter right away. Once they entered, they greeted the so-taichou. Kensei was the first to talk as he stood there quietly.<p>

"So-taichou, may I have a break for the whole month at the Human World?

"And why is that?"

"We Visoreds have some kind of mating season and it starts tomorrow so, I'm planning to head back to the place I used to live in the Human World with the others and I'm kind of sure that Shinji and Rojuro will come here and ask for the same thing."

"I'll approve to that. Why are you here, Hisagi fuku-taichou?" The old shinigami asked as he turned his head over to Shuuhei's side.

"I was just about to tell you the same thing but since taichou told you about it by himself, I guess I should leave..."

"Please wait Hisagi fuku-taichou. I have a mission to assign you to at the Human World. Would you like to have that mission?"

"Yes…"

"Good. Your mission is to assist Kurosaki Ichigo since he'll be a little busy with his education. You will set off tomorrow morning. That is all Hisagi fuku-taichou and as for Kensei-taichou, you are allowed to pack your things and return to the Human World any time as you wish today. Both of you may exit this office now."  
>"Yes sir." Shuuhei and Kensei exited the office. Once they were out of the barracks, Kensei shunpoed to the 9th Division barrack with Shuuhei tailing behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>As they reached at the front of the 9th Division barracks, Kensei said "I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier but I've decided to return to the Human World for the season." He turned around, facing Shuuhei, then pulling the fuku-taichou towards himself and gave Shuuhei a hug then took a whiff of his hair, taking in the scent of the younger man. The Visored tossed Kazeshini to the far corner of the wall. Kensei smacked his butt, causing him to cringe and yelp. Kensei crashed his lips against Shuuhei's soft, tender, pink lips. He pushed his tongue into the wet heat of Shuuhei's mouth, licking on the younger shinigami's tongue. Shuuhei tasted delicious. Shuuhei tried to push Kensei but the larger man just wouldn't budge. He had no choice but to bite the Visored's tongue and punch the side of his face.<p>

"You little slut!" Kensei winced, then said with anger and grasped both Shuuhei's wrist tightly with one of his hands, pinning him to the nearest wall. Kensei used his other hand to hold Shuuhei's chin, his head upwards and exposing his neck. The silver-haired Visored bite on his neck. "Aa…ah! Plea-ssse.. t-tai…chou…, s-sstop!" Shuuhei squirmed as he was licking and sucking on the exact same spot. Tears were starting to flow from Shuuhei's eyes. The pain was too unbearable for Shuuhei to withstand. Kensei saw the stream of tears and immediately stopped and realized what he did was wrong. The tears reminded him of the past, where he saved the raven-haired boy from a hollow. And now here he was, a danger to the younger shinigami.

Kensei let go of his hold on Shuuhei. Shuuhei just collapsed on the floor. Shuuhei had no energy left that he have to sit against the wall for support. The fresh bite mark he left slowly turned into a deep color of purple. Some of Shuuhei's blood are still seeping out of the love bite. His reiatsu was released there when he was nipping his neck and hopefully no hollows or Visoreds will go near to his Shuuhei. He wiped the small amount of blood that was coming out of his mouth with the back of his hand and mumbled, "Shit, I'm sorry kid," before heading back to his own private quarters. Kensei felt disappointed that he's starting to lose control of himself and has become more easily affected by the season than anyone else.

Shuuhei just sat there, frightened by the actions of his taichou.

* * *

><p>Kensei entered the senkaimon and exited at the front of an abandoned building. He then shunpoed to the Visored's base where he had been living before returning to Soul Society.<p>

The barrier was unsealed as he entered the building Shinji and Rojuro were already there along with Hachigen, Love, Lisa, Hiyori and Mashiro. Everyone was surprised to see Kensei with a bruise on his cheeks. Mashiro laughed as she saw the bruise on Kensei's face. "Hahaha! Looks like Kensei got a punch from somebody."

"Shut it, you little…!"

"Kensei, get over it. It's just teasing," Lisa said.

"Let me know when it's time for dinner. I'll be in my room." He just scowled and headed to his own room. He slammed his door before locking it.

Kensei slumped down on his bed, thinking about what just happened earlier. The warm soft lips were just too hard to resist; he had to crash his lips on the raven-haired shinigami's. To his view, Shuuhei looked too tempting, too fuckable. He heard a chuckle deep inside his mind.

_"What do you want now?" Kensei sighed deeply, irritated by his inner hollow._

_"Nothing, just reminding you that tomorrow's the day."_

_"Fuck off!"_

_"Aww… don't be so mean, Kensei."_

_"Just shut up…"_

_The hollow mocked him with the sound from his wet dreams about Shuuhei. Kensei glared at him furiously. The hollow shivered but continued to make fun of him until there was a knock on the door._

"Kensei, dinner's ready." The sound of Rojuro's voice was heard.

_"Well, see ya later then. HAHAHA…!" The hollow disappeared from his world of thoughts._

* * *

><p>(The next morning)<p>

Shuuhei exited the senkaimon at the park in Karakura town and headed to Urahara's shop. He left his items there and started his mission.

* * *

><p>I updated the author's note. Enjoy!<p> 


	6. Lust Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay! ^_^'**

**Got a bit worked up lately. Hehehe… I have thought of a lot of ideas for this story but I quickly forgot about them. The plot bunnies were running around my mind too, curse the plot bunnies!**

**I just realized that Shinigamis are able talk to their Zanpakutous too. Sorry, my bad. Blame for being stupid in writing. : P Tachikaze will be introduced in this chapter. The poll is still open and the edits will be posted if I feel like doing it.**

**Thanks for beta-ing, Cuzosu-san!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lust<strong>_

Kensei woke up with a groan. It was incredibly hot and it felt like his skin was burning. Sleeping naked didn't help. The heat was driving him nuts. "Shuuhei…"Kensei growled. He needed him. He needed him so badly it hurt. He needed his soon-to-be mate, his Shuuhei. His inner hollow was not helping at all. All he did was create images of Shuuhei spread out perfectly for him to fuck. His hollow felt a familiar reiatsu that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. _"Looks like he's here… hehehe…" _the hollow chuckled in his mind.

"Keep that sick mind of yours locked,"Kensei growled.

_"Make me," _his inner hollow challenged him.

_"Kensei, I suggest you get help from Kisuke. Maybe he'll try and make something that could help you," _Tachikaze said, watching their fight from a distance.

_"What? There's no way I'm asking help from that stupid bastard"_

_"Do it for your fukutaichou's sake, Kensei," _Tachikaze sighed.

_"Fine…I'll just leave now."_

Kensei stood up from his bed and headed to his dresser. He rummaged through the drawers for a dark purple A-shirt with white trims and a pair of green cargo pants and put them on.

Kensei walked out of his room and down the stairs only to see Mashiro and Hachi eating breakfast. Unlike the others, Mashiro wouldn't have a problem with the mating cycle because she's the only one who could control her hollow without training while Hachi has perfect self-control of himself. The other Visoreds were trapping themselves in their own rooms. "Where are you going, Kensei?" Hachi asked with a gentle tone.

"To Urahara's. I need help to suppress my hollow. He has been giving me trouble lately. I'll get them for you guys too."

"Hehehe! Kensei, aren't you supposed to be in your room and not wandering around?" Mashiro asked with a curious voice. "Or you're just going out to hunt for your mate. I heard from Shinji that you are lusting over your new fukutaichou. What's his name again? Hi-hisa…gi Shuu… Hisagi Shuuhei! That's it!"

"It's none of your business! I'm so gonna kill that Shinji!" Kensei shouted. Mashiro's smirk turned into a scowl but she grinned after a quick moment.

"Poor Shuuhei… with that temper of yours I can't even imagine what you would do to him…" Mashiro said with a teasing voice.

"Shut it!"Kensei grunted, trying to fight the urge to kill her. "I'm leaving now. See ya guys later. I'll be back in more than an hour."

"Kensei, just try not to cause any troubles, alright?" Hachi said with a worried tone.

"Sure," Kensei said.

"And be sure not to bring Shuuhei back along with you!"Mashiro shouted to Kensei before turning back to giggle.

Kensei's eye brows twitched at the sarcasm from his childish former fukutaichou. "Shut up!"

* * *

><p>It was still early in the morning. As Kensei reached at the front of the Urahara's shop, he could feel the trail of reiatsu Shuuhei left. It has a little amount of Kensei's own reiatsu in it. That can only mean that Shuuhei just left. He was annoyed by his hollow because he's howling like a wolf in heat. A part of him wanted to follow the trail while the other part wanted to do what he was supposed to do. Kensei tried to suppress his hollow and finally succeeded in doing so. Kensei slid the door open while clinging onto it. Urahara was there with a fan covering his smirk, along with Tessai, Jinta, Ururu and Yoruichi around the round tea table. Urahara laughed at the display of Kensei panting and clinging onto his door. "My, my. What do we have here? What brings you here Kensei?" Urahara giggled.<p>

"Kisuke, get me and the others a device to suppress our heat." Kensei demanded while panting.

"Hahaha, I knew you were going to come. I'll get them for you right now. Tessai, please get our guest a cup of tea."

Tessai said "Yes, sir."

A familiar scent filled Kensei's nose. "_It's Shuuhei's scent! Fuck!_" Kensei thought as his cock is getting harder by the moment. Luckily he was able to hide his bulge with the texture of his cargo pants. Kensei sighed in relief but he started to sweat as soon as he was fighting his perverted inner hollow's desire.

Kisuke returned with eight crystal-like necklaces and started explaining to Kensei about its functions. "Here they are! All you do is just fill them up with your own reiatsu and it'll work like magic! But not **too** **much** reiatsu..."

"Thanks…"Kensei said in a serious tone not giving a shit about the last sentence Urahara said. More importantly, he still has a 'problem' he needed to fix.

"Good Luck!"Urahara shouted rather childishly after Kensei stood up to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure all of you readers out there know what the 'problem' is!<strong>

**By the way, I'm sorry to say that I'm going stop writing for a while.**

**I don't have much free time lately.**

**All of you have a chance to turn back before this fic gets darker.**

**This fic is going to be a M-preg fic. So, review if you have name suggestions for Kensei's and Shuuhei's babies! I'll accept any names for male and female as long as it's Japanese.**

**I'l try to make a one-shot collection for Kensei's and Shuuhei's birthday!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks!**


	7. WARNING

Dear "Guest",

Thank you for your 'kind' and 'constructive' criticism/review/feedback/ comment. I did say "Read at your own risk", you prick! If you don't like it, don't read it! This is a website for fans of any kind of stuff to write their own fiction based on their creativity. If you're blind, you might not be able to read the site's slogan "Unleash Your Imagination" on the top of the page. I used my imagination to write this fic although it is sort of senseless. I don't see you writing your own fic! I know not everyone like this stupid fic. I hate it myself too. I don't see them insulting me like a bitch you are. So, suck it up! Get out of my life!

I wrote this page especially for you.

Bye!

Sincerely,

_Noname12321._

Offensive review by a certain "Guest"

_:Hollows/Arrancar, and Vizards do no- I repeat, DO NOT go into heat.__  
><em>_Especially males. Seriously, when have you ever heard of a male having a__  
><em>_period! They don't.__  
><em>_End of your pathetic story_.

:_Please tell me you have not made this into some sick, fucking Mpreg shit!__  
><em>_Males do not get pregnant, their bodies are incapable.__  
><em>_And don't give me some shit about reiatsu chambers, or 'but they're not__  
><em>_human', blah, blah, blah. The bottom line is men do not squeeze infants out__  
><em>_their fucking ass holes, like chickens. Stop wetting your tweeny, fan-girl__  
><em>_knickers over characters who aren't even gay, who are MALE and made pregnant,__  
><em>_due to your atrocious excuse for literature._


End file.
